Chevalier Blanc : The Second Flash
by Frostkeeper
Summary: ANNOUNCEMENT : Adopted by Dragon's Liege(Silver-Throne)
1. Prologue

**Message from the Author : **Hello Readers and Visitors to my latest fanfic, Ashura. Ashura is a first multi anime crossover fanfic I have ever written. I think I have worked this fanfic when I got drunk last night during the New Year`s Eve lol and forgotten to read the entire thing before publishing it. I also have this edited again because of some errors there.

Anyways, Happy New Year to all of you and enjoy reading!

Disclaimer : Frostkeeper does not own Naruto or anything licensed.

* * *

><p><strong>Reading Guide:<strong>

Character Dialogue

_Character Thought_

* * *

><p>Ashura<p>

Prologue

* * *

><p>In the deepest part of the forest, one hooded figure tried not to let out a smile at four figures who stood him before. Those who wore their cloak had their visages and facial features hidden by darkness due to the lack of sunlight even though it's still morning in Fire Country. The gathered four warriors and shinobi were smiling beneath their cloaks and if you just take a closely, they all but one appear to have tail on their backs provided they are born with it.<p>

The aged leader of their village who stood beside the hooded figure let out a grin. He let out a grin because of the training they all have earlier and felt proud of it. However, his companion who were right beside him, snatched away that book with a particular grin making him pout at that gesture. His companion did it because he feel like teasing him a bit.

That hooded figure who stood right beside him wore a white tattered battle cloak, black combat pants that has combat knife holster on the right leg, and black combat. Right behind the cloak, there is two clan symbols stached on his back and it belong to two famous clans; Uzumaki and Senju. If he has a weapons,it`s a special katana that can be summoned with his power.

Standing half the aged leader's height, he remained calm which is so unlike old boisterous and impatient self because he changed a lot when he met her. If not for her, he would not have gotten this far and gathering them here. Those them, who each are wearing different cloaks, are the ones who he have not interacted before he joined the Academy but at present, they are waiting for something..

Approaching the aged leader, the younger hooded figure spoke with a calm tone which is the usual thing for them to hear since it came from him : "Hokage-sama,considering my heritage and position in the council I cannot allow the civilian council to mess the Military Affairs since they not seen what the battlefield looked like in , I even experienced it."

The aged leader closed his eyes at that statement made by the figure because he knew what he did was a bit error just because he gave those Civilian Council powers in case of emergency. Speaking of emergencies, the village itself is still recovering from those incidents that happened previous years. In order not to let that happen again, he should start upgrading the systems since he read a report of mysterious groups appearing out of nowhere in the world.

"_Should I count on him for this? I never knew something like this exist!" _The aged leader thought with shock after hearing things from his surrogate grandson figure who now watching him with interest.

"_I really want to end this pointless blood shed. But in order to do, I have to offer them a strategy"_ The hooded figure thought as he watched his friend giving a talk to their leader and after two of them finished talking, their aged leader approached him and kneel down on his height. He wore a plain white battle cloak designed for close quarters and assassination, a red light samurai chest armor,a pair of black combat gloves made of special metal(reinforced by seals that made it lightweight and durable), a plain black combat pants and combat boots. To finish it off, he has a special katana strapped on his back.

"You are right there." The Hokage said to him with a smile, making the figure looked at him suspiciously thinking their aged leader had let the fools get away.

"No, he is not lieing this time. " The figure who have the Uzumaki and Senju clan symbols on his cloak said after sensing their aged leader did not lie again due to hiding their heritage away from the public and without them knowing it but thankfully his friend(who is not one of the figures present) revealed everything to him.

"Alright "The other figure replied washing out his worries from that again. At least he still have various strategies for all occasions in his disposal since it's part of his training which really paid off.

Turning his head to his direction, the aged leader spoke, "Now, how would we handle the event coming up next month?"

When their aged leader said that, he paused for a moment to think as he looked at his friends who were smiling beneath their cloaks.

"Well, I think we should go.." As he spoke out his idea to theiir aged leader, the very first hooded figure could not help to shook his head in amused when he saw his friend`s white tail behind the cloak wagging excitedly as his friend begun to explain the idea in some sort of excited way.

However, the very first hooded figure himself really loved having them back together as it was shown in his electric blue eyes (if he had his cloak down though) thanks to her. Speaking of her, he prepared turned his back just in time to see her and others arrived.

"Hello my princesses." He greeted them with much affection making them blush.

"Hi Naru/Naruto-kun!" They greeted back excitedly.

They begun to talk something like training, technique and situation. In the background, the aged leader himself are staring at his surrogate grandson in envy and tears leaving his eyes because his grandson achieved a man's dream. His thoughts suddenly were cut off with a gentle pat on his back and when he saw who did it, he just let out his trademark Grandfatherly Smile to him.

"Sandaime-sama, are you up to put us for that law now? " The one who patted his back, said with a smile present on his face.

The Hokage seeing his hood dropped revealed which revealed his facial features, replied when he saw the young Uzumaki showing signs of happiness and love from their company. " I think we should as long it's not loveless and has their consent."

"Yeah. " The former hooded figure agreed at the statement. He has medium length spiky white hair, a white fox ears that immediately indicated he's a kitsune ayakashi and emerald green eyes.

"_Hm, Sandaime-sama looks tired again. I wonder.." _The formerly hooded figure thought with a mischievous grin present on his face as he pulled out a scroll and gets something there.

After creating a one shadow clone who hold what appear to be tea pot, he called his attention to the aged village leader for his 'scheme'.

"Is there a problem?" The village leader replied worried when he saw the shinobi looked worried for some reason.

"Hokage-sama, I think you need to drink this since you appear to be tired from paperwork yesterday. Here, have a cup."He said as he offered tea to his leader which Hiruzen gladly accepted not noticing chuckles from those who were watching them.

"Oh, then bottoms up!" The aged leader who was about to take sip on the drink missed the smile on him.

_"3..2..1"_

"Ack! it`s hot! " The aged leader spilled the tea from his mouth which luckily the content did not hit on someone's face.

After Hiruzen recovered a bit, he stared at the ayakashi shinobi. " Hey, this tea is like drinking a fire!""

However his words fell deaf on his ears as the young shinobi and others were laughing at the prank. The young Namikaze for his part did not think of that but how come he did not think of it after he saw his friend did that. Oh, he sure gonna love that.

Seeing the look on the aged leader`s face, the kitsune ayakashi shinobi as he was laughing chirped amusingly. "Too hot for your tastes, huh? I thought you like searing hot baths and tea."

"You..." The aged leader muttered with tears in his eyes since his tongue got burned by that prank

"_Fufufu, I really glad to have him on my side." _The young Namikaze thought as he goes back to have chat with them.

"_Damn lucky bastard." _One of the escorts thought with jealousy when they saw the young Namikaze hold the position that would make all males alike view him as hero if not lucky bastard.

After having a chat with them about his situation, they all agreed at that.

The young Uzumaki really felt lucky along with some of his friends in their group. If not for that accident in those previous years, situation like this will not be there for sure and the group of four composed of shinobi, assassins and a warrior never existed.

With a genuine smile, the young Uzumaki stared at the clouds for some reason. He must have really love that day.


	2. Not a Chapter Announcements

Important Message: Hello again, I, Three Arrows Oath, together with Frostkeeper would like an announcement of our current statue. We will both retiring in writing fanfics because we have very important matters to do in real life. As for Frostkeeper himself, he told me our cousin Silver-Throne who now go with the pen name Dragon's Liege just returned to writing again. He will be adapting our fics after this message appear in Frostkeeper's Profile. I really wanted to support my brother because he still both lost of his eyes that much.

Thank you for supporting us and have a nice day!


End file.
